


from poison to sugar

by mintmuffin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, post-Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmuffin/pseuds/mintmuffin
Summary: nary a droplet of the acid from your mouth scalds him. like honey, you melt.





	

_Breathe_ , he says, but this does nothing to untie the knot of uncertainty constricting your lungs. Your soul is restless as it attempts to carry the husk you call your body through the day; it is battered and beaten with the exhaustion of wasted hours spent staring at your ceiling. That night, you laid still in zero-degree silence, noise only existing within the walls of your mind, parasites of self-doubt roaming free instead of being put to bed. 

There is an ache in your chest that renders the rest of your body numb. Your limbs go limp and your heart pumps out venom instead of blood. You try to expel this from your system through the poison tears that spill from your weary eyes when he offers a band-aid solution to fix your problems. As if a kiss had the power to dispel your worst fears. You almost want to laugh; this is no fairy tale. 

You retaliate, of course, spitting out the last of your toxicities in a strangled, off-key voice, the sound of a piano performance gone wrong. But they are harmless – nary a droplet of the acid from your mouth scalds him. In spite of it all, he salvages the faintest hint of a melody in your discordant tone, the essence of your words. (You can tell by the way his ocean eyes widen in revelation – oh, how you want to engrave that image into your memory for eternity). 

The oppressive weight of your fears leaves your chest when you finally heed his advice and exhale. You bask in the spotlight feeling reborn, channeling residual anger in beautiful twists and turns and jumps no one would have seen coming from a mile away. The poison is gone. Your heart is filled with nothing but the raw emotion of your performance. Exhilaration courses through your veins as if high on a sugar rush, and not even falling can knock off the saccharine taste of a chance at victory on the tip of your tongue. 

In the end, he runs towards you. In the end, he applies his quick-fix suggestion in the most pleasant and unexpected of ways. In the end, the press of his lips against yours is what wakes you up fully from your monster-infested dreams.

While the entire world's eyes are on the two of you, only you can feel the sweetness of his mouth assaulting your taste buds. Like honey, you melt.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is i just felt like writing it  
> 


End file.
